


wrap your hand 'round my throat

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/M, S1, set after the episode 1x11 The Calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven isn't good at impulse control when there is the threat of war right behind the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrap your hand 'round my throat

**Author's Note:**

> let's pretend they had the time to hook up again between episodes 11 and 12

It was supposed to be a one time thing. A stupid decision that didn’t make her feel better in the long run. But they are on a brink of war, so fuck it. She doesn’t want to die just yet. She wants to be young and reckless.

(Raven Reyes is a lot of things. The youngest zero-G mechanic, Sinclair boasted. My genius, Finn used to whisper before pressing lips to her temple. Too curious for her own good, Nigel once said. Right now, there is a voice in her head that sounds strangely similar to her mother’s and it says: a scared little girl.)

So she barges in his tent. Again. Though this time, he's already there. 

Bellamy looks up at her. Says nothing, just looks. 

“Don't be gentle with me.” 

There's a momentary confusion flashing through his features, but then she moves to straddle him and he nods. 

“Okay.” 

“I want to feel something,” Raven says and it’s broken, it’s demanding, it’s definitive. 

“Okay,” he hums. 

“ _Do something_ , Bellamy.”

“Okay,” he whispers into her mouth. 

 

Raven makes a haphazard pile of clothes on the ground. Lets him grip her hips hard and bite her lips. Her neck. She lets Bellamy create marks that bloom dark and dangerous. Not to warn: _mine_ , but to claim: _I’ve been here_. She sets red lines into his skin, running down the expanse of his back. Grinds her hips with purpose, almost furiously.

“Lose the pants,” Raven grunts.

 

When he guides himself inside she all but shouts. Leans her forehead on Bellamy's shoulder, eyes screwed shut, panting. 

“You good?” Bellamy asks and she hates that she can pick up on the worry lacing his words. 

Raven nods and starts moving. The stretch burns, but she couldn't care less. She pushes on his shoulder until he lowers himself on the make shift bed, then braces her hands on his chest. Her hips move in a steady rhythm, not too fast, not too slow, and Bellamy's hand snakes its way into her hair. Tugs at the hair on her nape. Raven moans and digs her fingers into his pecs, leaving red half-moons behind. 

She takes his hand and he looks at her funny. She guides it to her throat and he looks at her wide-eyed and startled. 

“Raven-”

“I want to feel something,” she repeats. 

His hand wraps around hers.

“Bellamy, _please_ ,” Raven sobs.

And so he ever so tentatively curls his fingers around her neck. He can feel her wild heartbeat under the pad of his thumb and suddenly she seems small. Holding onto her neck she is the most tender thing he's ever seen. Bellamy presses slightly, and Raven's hips stutter.

“More.”

His grips tightens just a bit and her eyes rolls back into her head. He moves to push wayward strands of hair out of her face with fingers that are not preoccupied taking her breath away before stroking down her back. His palm settles on her hip, urging her to keep moving. He feels her clench around his cock.

“You can let go,” Raven whispers, and he does just that. Finds her clit immediately after. 

 

She comes this time, does so with a sharp cry. He finishes on the apex of her thighs and wipes it off with his own t-shirt.

“Hope you're not wearing that tomorrow.”

“No, Raven, I'm absolutely gonna wear a shirt with my own cum on it.”

She snorts and then her shoulders shake in laughter. 

“Thanks,” Raven says after.

Bellamy just grunts. “Yeah.”

“Now get out, I have a t-shirt to wash and a war to win.”

**Author's Note:**

> this might not be my best work but there was a sudden urge to write out a scene i came up with
> 
> come say hi i'm @imaginejolls on tumblr [(here's the link)](http://imaginejolls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
